What to Expect When Dating your Stalker
by Coderrafan4
Summary: Cody started a blog! He shares tips and answers fan mail, and along the way shares his story of his make-ups and Break-ups with Sierra.
1. Chapter 1

What to Expect When Dating Your Stalker

A/N: I'm on a role today! Probably cause I'm typing this during my computer class but, whatever.

(Flashbacks are in Italics)

Disclaimer: I own not one ounce of Total Drama, because let's face it, if I did, Gwen would be in a ditch Courtney and Duncan would still be together and Cody would be in love with Sierra and stalk her. XD

Day 1: May 21st, 2013 12:00PM

I decided to start a daily blog. Sierra said it's a lot of fun and that it helps her let out her feelings so I'll give it a shot. And the reason I'm listening to her is because we had a challenge in which we had to pair up with someone and teach them something. So I'm going to teach her about computers and stuff and she's going to help me with this blog thing. I'm titling this blog, "What to Expect When Dating your Stalker" to help other celebrities out there who gave them a chance, and I got to tell you, it's not all that bad! It's nice to wake up and smell breakfast, and have your girlfriend cooking for you and taking care of you.

February 9th 2013

I asked Sierra out today! She was waiting by the pool talking to Katie and Sadie, and I asked her if I could talk to her for a minute.

"_So then he was all like, "You are so not." And she was like "I so am" and I was like "OMG"." Sierra told._

_Katie and Sadie began laughing at the story she was telling and from behind you could see a certain brunette geek staring at her from a table that had been occupied by his Best Friend, Noah._

"_Dude, what do you think about Sierra?" Cody asked the cynic._

"_Oh you're asking me, because you know obviously she and I are like best friends." Noah sarcastically commented. Cody rolled his eyes._

"_No I mean, like what's your opinion on her." Cody explained. "Well let's start with the basics, annoying, ruthless, destructive, did I mention annoying?" Noah heckled. Cody groaned and slammed his head on the table. "_

_Ugh! Why do I all of a sudden like her?" Noah sighed and put the book he had been reading down to help his friends._

"_So you finally admit you like Stalker Girl?" Noah observed. Cody quickly jolted his head up to deny the statement but, decided against it knowing that Noah knows when he's lying. "Well my friend it's probably because she did nothing but help you the entire season. I mean if someone was there with me helping me win one million dollars, saved me from being eaten by a shark, and got blown up from a birthday cake she made for me-"_

"_Ok dude I freaking get it!" Cody cut off his friend in frustration, but deep down he knew he was right. He treated her like dirt and in return she just smiled shook it off and continued to help. If that were him he would've punched him in the face by now. Cody went into action and walked over to the purple-haired girl._

"_Uh Sierra, can I uh t-talk to you f-for a minute." Cody stammered. She happily nodded and followed the brunette geek to the smoothie bar in the middle of the pool._

"_Okay so feel free to answer this question honestly, but before I ask you this question I need to know, why?" As Cody looked up from his seat, he saw Sierra looking at him puzzled._

"_What do you mean Codykins?" Sierra asked confused. Cody sighed and let his shoulder relax. "_

"_I- I mean why do you like still like me. After everything I thought you were going to just hate me. I just need to know why you stuck around," Cody explained._

"_Y-you don't have to if you don't want too I just wanted to know." He continued nervously._

"_I guess it's just cause that, when I was younger my mom and dad got a divorce. He left us for this lady and she ran this blog site, I guess my mom just lost it and attached herself to the first man she saw which was obviously Chris; I mean come on the man is constantly on T.V. So when I visited my Dad on weekends, Amanda, my step mom, taught me all about computers and how the blogosphere works. Sooner or later I got really good at it and detached myself from my mom and onto Amanda. Now the only thing that my mom and I share is the obsession over the show and Chris. I don't even like Chris, to be honest, the only reason I acted like that was because my mom was always watching the show and if she knew I didn't like Chris, it would have crushed her."_

"_Anyway I guess the reason I liked you was because I needed someone or something to root for. First it started out as just liking the Screaming Gophers, my mom said she didn't like how you thought you were such a ladies man, but I thought it was pretty cute, you grew on me and the stalking started out really small, like maybe following you on twitter __[1]__, then to researching you online, blogging about you, keeping pictures of you, following where you went from online check ins, and it just got worse. I realize I should have given you space a little too late for my liking." Sierra spoke. Cody looked at her and smiled. He hadn't expected the fan-girl to tell him at all, much less everything he had eventually needed to learn about her. He took her hand and looked in her eyes._

"_Sierra, i have something to ask you and it's really important." Cody said gazing into her dark brown eyes. She nodded at him and grinned._

"_Sierra for a while, I've been feeling things for you. When world tour ended I felt a part of me leave with you. I know that when the season first started I acted really afraid of you but, I wasn't afraid of you. I was afraid because I've never had a girl truly like me. The first girl who kissed me was unfortunately, Beth, but my first real kiss was with you. I really like you and I was wondering if you would go out with me. I understand if you say no."_

_Cody was cut off by Sierra hugging him. Not her usual bear death hugs but a genuine hug in which Cody returned._

"_Of course I'll go out with you Cody!" Sierra said enthusiastically. Her dreams were coming true and she was ecstatic to say the least. Cody looked into her eyes after the hug was over and kissed her gently on her cheek._

_Katie and Sadie watched from where they were sitting at the pool and cheered for their friend._

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Sadie aren't they like the cutest couple ever!" Katie asked Sadie cheerfully. _

"_OMG they totally are! They can be like Zoey and Mike from season 4!_

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAY!" The girls simultaneously screamed annoying Noah and everyone else in ear shot distance. _

"_Is that in the least bit necessary to scream like that, and deafen everyone?" Courtney asked the girls from her room window. She had been conducting plans on revenge on Duncan for the last hour after switching her shampoo with glue. _

_Meanwhile, Sierra and Cody had made their way back to their rooms to get ready for their dates that night. _

**A/N: Welp Here's the start of me spamming fan fiction with a bunch of Crap(with a capital C) I wrote like 2 weeks ago ****. I have a poll on my profile for one shots and when I get to at least 45 voters at 8:00 I'll close it and the couples with the biggest amount of votes will get a one shot uploaded probably by like 12:00 south eastern time in the U.S. I'll probably then update ****Moving on to Another****, by next week. And sorry for people who signed up for TDHS. I really don't have the attention span or patience for an O.C story ****. Questions for Cody are through PM only! There's an evil bitch on the loose threatening to report people and since I don't want to deal with he/she's bullshit I'm only accepting questions through PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

What to Expect When Dating your Stalker

Chap 2: Stalker 101

May 25, 2013

A/N: I got a few good responses last chapter and so I shall continue. If anyone is up for it I'm looking for a story artist, like to draw story covers or a rendition of the characters. If anyone is up for it you can Pm me. Still accepting questions for the story send in your questions for Cody please through PM only!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

[Flashbacks in Italics]

So today I showed Sierra how to edit videos and photo shop. She knew how to do most of it which kind of made me a little sad, just because I was excited to teach someone how to do something. But, that's okay. I should tell you what happened on our first date. It didn't go so well, mostly a giant shit of a disaster. But before I do that it looks like I got a couple of questions!

This one is from ellie2498,

"Dear Cody, when did you realize you liked Sierra?"

Well this is a really funny story! So I was watching TV, when I saw Gwen starring in an ad for Proactive **[1]****. **

___"Before I starred in Total Drama, I felt self-conscious about myself because every time I looked in the mirror, I saw this giant zit on my face. I always take proactive with me wherever I go now."_

_Cody started to imagine Gwen walking around with a giant zit face, got over her real quick, he knew it sounded bad, but honestly the only reason he liked Gwen because she was "hot" and nice. After Total Drama World tour, she lost her niceness and then it solely was because she was pretty. That right there just made his feelings for her disappear. _

_The next commercial, luck have it, starred Sierra talking about the new Total Drama Theme Park. _

"_Hi there, Total Drama fans, my name is Sierra you may recognize me from the 3__rd__ season, aka Total Drama World Tour! I'm standing here in the Total Drama Water theme Park grand opening all this week! The cast of 4__th__ season will be here along with Alejandro and me! Come down today and make a splash at Total Drama World!" The camera zoomed out to get a shot of Sierra with her hair down in a purple and green polka dot bikini jumping into the pool._

_Cody's eyes basically popped out of his head as his mouth hung open. This was something that made him happy down south. He stumbled out of his bed after being frightened by a knock on his door. _

"_Cody are you in there?" a voice he didn't quiet recognize with the door closed, asked. _

"_Um yeah, who is it?" Cody asked unsure still. He opened the door to see Sierra standing there. She was wearing nothing but a towel around her body, not helping Cody with his situation. _

_She began dropping her towel when Cody awoke from a dream. _

_He looked under his covers to see his problem was still there. Cody quickly took a cold shower and groaned in frustration._

Yeah so that was um… interesting probably shouldn't have told you guys about that last part. Oh well! Seriously Guys! All these other questions are about how I should break up with Sierra! I'm not going too hopefully! Speaking of breaking-up I should tell you about our date!

_ "Hey Cody! I'm ready for our date!" Sierra shouted outside the room. Cody took a deep breath as he finished putting on his green short sleeved plaid shirt. He grabbed his black jacket and opened the door to Sierra. His jaw dropped again as she was wearing a purple strapless top and black skirt mullet dress with black pumps and her hair was curled. Cody shook from his trance and stuttered out a compliment for her. She giggled at the geek and grasped his hand. _

_ "Come on silly, we have a reservation at the restaurant." She said excitedly. Cody unfortunately, got distracted by her and left his room key inside. He closed his door shut and they walked to the restaurant._

_ After their date they walked back to their rooms. It was then Cody realized that he left his key in his room and he raced down the hall to catch up with Sierra who was just getting on the elevator. _

_ "Hey wait up!" Cody called out stopping the elevator just in time. Sierra looked puzzled but, was happy none the less. _

_ "What's up Cody?" She asked. _

_ "Do you mind if I stay in your room tonight? I left my key in my room on accident." Cody explained. Cody didn't understand what happened next at all but, for some reason Sierra exploded with rage. _

_ "Are you fucking kidding me?!" She screamed. She slapped Cody across the face and stomped on his foot. _

_ "Are you insane? We have only been on one date, and you're trying to get in my pants already? Have some respect for yourself! I thought dating you would be cool and fun, because you're a geek and you've never dated anyone else. But seriously! This is pathetic!" Sierra then pushed Cody out of the elevator and quickly pressed her floor button. Cody shook his head on the floor. _

_ "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?" He screamed to himself. Luck have it, Duncan exited his room in anger and beat him up. Long story ending, Cody ended up sleeping outside his room that night. He awoke to see him sleeping in his room and a gift basket on his nightstand. He looked in his vanity mirror and noticed a kiss mark on his cheek. After reading the note he saw it was from Sierra, apologizing for her outburst, and that she forgot to mention she had Bipolar dis-order, along with a case of Imagination. Cody scratched his head but somewhat, understood what she meant._

So yeah, that was our first of many fights they had. No one expected us to have any fights really! Gwen and Heather even placed a bet that we wouldn't fight for an entire week.

The next part of the blog, I'm going to write Stalker 101. I'm not actually going to right 101 facts about stalkers, because you know, no one has the time for that. I'll write 5 today and maybe more if I think of some. The first thing you need to know about stalkers, is that once a stalker gets what they want, the stalking doesn't quiet end. It gets a lot better though. Like there's no more trying to find out where they live or calling your house 24/7, but there is still the fact they constantly want to be around you and that they always, and when I say always I do mean always, have a sense of when you're in trouble. It's not necessarily a bad thing, but it does get embarrassing some times. There was this one time Alejandro, thought I was trying to touch Heather's ass but, I was just trying to reach over and grab the sun tan lotion while she was tanning.

"_Hey! Get your hands away from her you pervertido!" Alejandro screamed as he stormed over to Cody and was about to punch him, when Sierra appeared out of nowhere in front of Cody._

_ "You touch him, you die!" She threatened seriously as she glared at him. Cody wiped the sweat from his forehead, but unfortunately for him Alejandro saw this._

_ "So you're just going to let your girlfriend fight your battles for you? You're a coward and a loser!" Alejandro insulted in disgust. After his remark, Sierra punched him in the face and knocked him out, and everyone at the pool started laughing. Cody groaned as he blushed from embarrassment. _

That was an interesting day, but unfortunately, Alejandro just beat me up the day Sierra went to go visit her father and step-mother. It went on for what seemed like hours but, was only 8 minutes. A crowd formed and everyone was placing bets that I would be dead within the next 30 seconds. I did however stay alive, and Duncan beat me up for making him lose $400 to Courtney. The next day Sierra helped me with everything seeing as how I was in a body cast for the next 6 weeks.

Next thing you need to know about stalkers, they are very persistent. There was a time Sierra and I went to the candy store in the mall, at the resort. And she kept asking me to buy her Mike and Ike's **[2]. **I only had enough money for me so I told her that the next time we went she could get them. She instead ran back to the hotel and grabbed four dollars out of her green clutch purse. What does that tell me? Sierra really wanted those Mike and Ike's.

Another Thing, Even though they will for infinity take care of you, never do anything to piss them off. There was a time I left my underwear on the floor after I got back to my room, after going to Geoff's pool party. She didn't care at the time because she saw that I was tired, but, when I woke up and left them there all day she spent about 2 hours lecturing me on "leaving my shit" on the floor, and how she's not my maid.

Next thing, when you leave the house to go, say hang out with a friend. Sierra has three rules. No girls, unless there are other boys there. No staying out past 1:00AM, and absolutely no drugs. I've broken two of those rules, and trust me neither of them had to do with drugs. Yes I'm saying what you think I'm saying. I cheated on Sierra before. It was a onetime thing with Lindsay, she thought I was Tyler again, and it happened to be there 1 year anniversary. Lindsay had planned for her and Tyler to, how I can say this nicely, do it that night. I was out of my mind drunk and Sierra kicked me so hard in the balls the next day I wasn't able to walk for a month. She also had a few choice words about how this is worst then what I did in World Tour. Just the thought of me cheating made her sick, and that she would forgive me eventually but, "Cheaters have to pay." She almost joined Courtney's crew of victims. I kid you not; it's literally a gang of people who are a victim of boys being quote unquote "Douche Bags". Lindsay joined after she found out I wasn't Tyler that night. Beth and Sadie joined after Scott called them fat, and then Staci joined, after Duncan called her out on her bull shit.

Last thing for today, Stalkers may seem sweet, but they are literally the most ravage people I have ever met. Chris let a few of Sierra's friends from her town stay the night when they were in town; of course he did make them pay $20 for each night they stayed here. So the first night they were here, they broke into Duncan's room with Courtney, and beat the living shit out of him. Everyone came out of their rooms to watch, even Gwen who said he deserved it. But, then a few of the girls beating up Duncan came out of the room, and started beating up Gwen. It was fun until she stopped screaming. They eventually stopped to realize she had been unconscious for about 2 hours. The girls all skipped back to their rooms after that, and threatened to beat up anyone who messed with Sierra, or Courtney.

Well folks, that's all for today on "What to Expect When Dating Your Stalker", join me next week where we will talk about how Sierra and I discussed having kids! Remember to send me those questions.

**A/N: Send in the Questions! It's fun typing Cody's reaction to stuff, I will also be taking a few suggestions about what Cody should write about next week. I do not own Proactive, nor Mike and Ike's. Am I the only one who can totally see Gwen acting in one of those commercials if she was a real person? As you can also see I changed the rating because, what's comedy without a few curse words XD. I'll update ASAP but, for now I shall sit back and watch people react. **** Have a nice day and life, see ya.**


End file.
